


Dixieland: Let The Rayne Fall Down

by flickawhip



Series: Dixieland [1]
Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie and Madison have a little fun together...RP Fic.





	Dixieland: Let The Rayne Fall Down

Dixie had smiled as she let Madison Rayne into her office, smiling as she locked the door behind her, moving to settle on her desk and pulling her closer, kissing her softly. 

"Damn, but I've missed your sexy ass."

Madison giggled and kissed back softly. 

"Mmm, happy sweetness?"

Madison smiled and nodded.

"So....you missed this?"

She murred, turning around and bending slightly over Dixie's desk and shaking her booty at her. 

"Yes, you little tease."

Dixie laughed, moving to lightly smack her on the ass. Madison purred loving the feeling of being spanked.

"Mmmmmm how much did you miss it?"

She purred. 

"Enough that I'm not letting you out 'til we play."

Madison smiled.

"I want you to kneel down and kiss it."

She mewed. 

"Say please and maybe I will."

Madison looked back over her shoulder with big sad puppy dog eyes and slowly pulled her shorts down to reveal her thong covered ass.

"Please..."

She mewed.

"Please Dixie...Kiss my ass."

Dixie smirked, spanking her ass again lightly before kissing it. 

"Happy now?"

Madison mewed.

"Do it properly..."

She teased. 

"What wasn't done properly, princess?"

Madison smiled softly and purred.

"Do it while kneeling down."

Dixie sighed, rolling her eyes playfully before doing so. Madison let out a low deep mewl clearly turned on by the fact her boss was on her knees kissing her ass. 

"Happy now Sweetness?"

Madison mewed and looked back over her shoulder and smiled softly.

"You look so sexy kneeling down and kissing my ass."

She purred softly. 

"Mmm, well... I'm glad you enjoy it."

Dixie teased, sliding a hand up Madison's inner thigh. Madison mewed. 

"You want this, dontcha baby?"

Madison mewed and nodded.

"Yes...soo bad."

"Say please baby?"

"Please."

Madison mewed. Dixie smiled and slowly eased two fingers into Madison, soon setting a slow but steady pace. Madison mewled. 

"You like that baby?"

Dixie teased, upping her pace. 

"Yes....yes...please more..."

Dixie purred, adding another finger then upping her pace. Madison mewled at this. 

"More?"

"Please."

Dixie smiled and sped up further. Madison was soon mewling loudly. 

"More baby?"

Madison nodded.

"Yes please, yes please, Oh gods Yes Please!!!!"

Dixie smiled, adding another finger and speeding up. Madison mewled. 

"Come for me baby?"

Madison cried out and came.


End file.
